Jacob Ledford
Ledford, Jacob Andrew *Lead Ranger for the NCR (2277-2281) *5'6" Tall *Traveling light, he only carries a .45-70 gov't revolver, standard issue 5.56 rifle, and .50 calibur sniper rifle. *31 years of age. Appearence and Personality Equipped with dark brown almost black hair that is usually spiked or bedraggled, he is seen always sporting dark sunglasses. Usually seen wearing a light blue dress shirt with a black undershirt. This of course if he isn't wearing his traditional Ranger garb. Maybe most destinctive he is always wearing a green and black hankerc heif around his neck. And a deep scar on his right cheek. Personality wise, he carries himself with an aura of confidence and valor. He holds the flag of the NCR proudly, doing anything for his country. Becoming the Lead Ranger at only 23 years of age, he is famed for tackeling Legion encampments singlehandedly. The only more incredible thing than his aim with his firearms is the amount of alcohol that he consumes. Known early on to be a strict loner only traveling alone, recently he has oped himself to several friends. Early life Born in 2254 in a BOS bunker in southern California, his family moved to Primm in southen Nevada in 2261.This to avoid Legion assassinations that had been plaguing them for years. Never having the luxury of living in the BOS bunker, him along with his younger brother were hardened by the brutal Wasteland at a young age. Being trained by his father in the ways of combat, being that his father was Palidin in the Brotherhood, he was learned how to handle himself at a young age. While his brother and himself were scavaging a nearby convience store in 2268 their mother was assassinated by the Legion. After this, his father, brother, and him agreed to split ways for now, largly in order for the safety of them all. Life on the Strip After departing ways with his only family, he moved quickly to the suburbs of New Vegas, Freeside. Where he cleaned up an apartment near the north gate. Here he made his living surprising and robbing the many NCR squatters that inhabited the streets. Eventually making enough caps to submit to a credit check to enter the strip, a long awaited dream of his. By now he had decided to change his name to something that would lead of f wouldbe assassins, while still staying true to who he was, Jay Elle. After making his way to the Strip, he got a job with the janitorial staff at the Tops Hotel and Casino. Late one night, while sweeping the main hall, a man with an overcoat walked up to him. Not saying a word he only handed Jay ten chips for the casino. Before Elle could thank the man he was gone as quickly has he had been there. After he had finished his shift he made his way to the casino floor, where he sat down at a slot machine near the back, in order not to draw attention to himself. He had considered just cashing the chips in and going and getting himself a drink. However, he was feeling lucky tonight for some reason. One after another, he lost. Just as he was about to give up he sliped the last of the chips in the machine. It seemed as if it went in slow motion but, finally three oranges lined up on the moniter. He had hit the jackpot, 300,000 caps. He was comped the High-Roller suit, and asked politely not to play anymore. Finally, Jay was living the high life. For six months straight it was a party every single night. From booze to girls he had spent his fortune almost as quickly as he had gotten it. Broke, strung out and depressed he was flung out into the streets of New Vegas. Elle wandered aimlessly and drunken to the end of the Strip where the NCR embassy lie. He had decided that in order to give his life meaning he was going to join the military. Life in the military Now 2274 and twenty years only and enlisted in the NCR army, it appeared as if Elle had finally made a good choice in his life. He was trained back out in Shady Sands in California and made incredible marks, and by the time he was 22 he was a member of the First Recon team and two years later a Ranger. And in 2277 while he was twenty five he was amoung the First Recon group that lured Caesars Legion into the rigged ruins of Boulder City. Being regarded as a military hero, he was officially given his Black Veteran armor after the fight at the Dam. Having made relitively good friends with General Oliver and Chief Hanlon, he now decided what missions he wanted to participate in. For now though, he bought a house near Goodsprings called the Rancho Villa with his new found wealth. In Goodsprings one morning, is where he met his future wife, Delilah. A little rough around the edges, she was a up and coming doctor in the Wasteland with her tribal methods. Reunited It had been almost a year and a half since the first battle at Hoover Dam when Elle recieved a message over his radio for an urgent mission. He had decided that his sebatical had lasted long enough, he kissed his wife goodbye for now and made his way to Camp Golf. Always recieving orders from Hanlon himself, he was informed that he was to lead a team of three rangers and ten troopers to a s.o.s radioed out by a squad in Dayglow. To which, Jay had to ask why they were sending such an elite team to save several troopers. To which Hanlon replied, " There is a mass surge of a special typing of ghouls traveling from Necropolis and, if they aren't stopped here, they may make their way to Shady Sands." So, Elle along with his team made their way to Dayglow, and just as Hanlon had described the streets were flooded with ghouls. Once the team made their way into the radio station where the other team was pinned he quickly assumed command and ordered the men and women to man certain doors. With him he assigned a young man that looked head and shoulders tougher than the rest of the troopers. He hadn't bothered to ask the mans name, reading on his dogtag only said E.S.L. Jay and his partner manned the front doors, soon the ghouls had broken through the barricade and made their way inside. Armed with his favorite Sequoia and sniper rifle, he made short work of the ghouls. But, it seemed as if they just kept coming, no matter how many that the team had killed. Eventually they resorted to moving up floor after floor in order to evade the flooding ghouls. At last once they had made their way to the roof, only Jay, the rangers and Jays teammate were left. They finally manned a turrent at the support structure, and began to mow down the ghouls. Feeling irritated with how they were losing he opened up a large box which he had carried with him the whole time. Inside was a set of miniguns. He tossed one to E.S.L and kept one for himself. They stood at the doors and killed hundreds of the abominations. Jay having a been tinkering with proto-type weapons while in his time off radioed in for a Vertibird pick-up, after everyone had boarded the Vertibird, he pulled a small device from his overcoad. It was small round and metallic. He barred the door and placed the object at the foot of the steps, and then boarded the plane himself. The other members of the team started to ask why they had abandoned the mission, to which Jay replied that they hadn't, they had finished the mission. Almost over the horizon, they see a massive explosion that leveled probably twenty percent of Dayglow. Jay had devoloped a fusion mine while on sebatical. The radar showed that all but several dozen of the ghouls had been killed. On the Vertibird ride back to the Mojave he started talking to the man that was his partner throughout this journey. He wanted his name so he could give him a good evaluation, the boy looked up to him and said that his name was Ethan. Startled, he only said "Brother, is that you?" Ethan then replied, "Yeah it is, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to finally realize."